The Sunset to his darkness
by FairyTiger2015
Summary: Yuri is a well known skater that Viktor has always looked up to. As Viktor gets older he starts to develop feelings for the skater that he looks up to. Well soon a relationship starts to develop between the two of them. As the years go on Yuri starts to realize how dangerous this can be. What will happen between them? This is an au where Yuri is a vampire. M for later chapters


~Viktor~

I sighed looking up petting the puppy that had laid down next to me. I had just returned home from the rink located down the street from my house where I spent most of my free time skating. I reached over to where the remote was sitting on the table before picking Makkachin up smiling. Turning the TV on. I sighed laying down going through the channels unsure before hearing a familiar song. I quickly sat up startling Makkachin in the process smiling softly. "Sorry Makkachin!" I gently pet Makkachin as "Stay Close to me" played. I've looked up to Yuri Katsuki for years now and shortly after losing the Grand Prix prelims, I returned to Russia where I could continue my passion.

"Vitya! It's time to eat!" I stood up before going into the kitchen where I spotted my mother. I walked over taking one of the bowls from her as I smiled softly. "Are you watching the Grand Prix again Vitya?" I blushed softly as I set the bowl of salad on the table. "Da mama." She sighed shaking her head ruffling my hair softly. "You look up to him so much." I laugh as she shook her head the two of us sitting down. "Let's eat than you can go out and practice again or continue to watch." I nodded softly as we started to eat.

Once finished, I got up running back to the living room with Makkachin behind me as I turned the TV back to the Grand Prix as the skate came to an end smiling. I watched the score appearing on the screen as I jumped up off the couch a wide smiling showing. "New world record!" Mom looked over at me laughing softly. "Careful Vitya." I nodded softly blushing embarrassed.

Eventually days turned into years, before I knew it my first Grand Prix final arrived. I was 14 and was now competing in the senior division. I was pacing around the hotel where all six of the skaters were staying as I spotted a black-haired male standing away from where I was. I right away knew who it was, Yuri Katsuki. I blinked when I noticed he turned and looked over to where I was standing before he started to make his way over. He smiled softly when he reached me. "You're Viktor Nikiforov." I gulped and nodded as he smiled again. "Well I just wanted to say congrats on making it to the final. You've done really well this season~" I blushed as he chuckled softly. "Well anyways you should rest. We start in a few days and it wouldn't be go to try and perform with no or little sleep." I nodded again watching the other male walk away.

~Yuri~

Watching the other male skate, I knew there was something different about him compared to the rest of the skaters. Maybe he would be the one who would help me break from this darkness that I call my life. I looked over my shoulder realizing he was still watching. "Viktor hmm?" I thought to myself as I hit the button for the elevator humming. I leaned against the wall waiting my head down to avoid the attention of others. I slipped into the elevator once it arrived hitting floor 4. Once the doors closed I sighed a little blinking softly my eyes returning to the red hue they are. I stood my back to the door of the elevator as I hummed softly. "I have a feeling this Grand Prix will turn out differently than the rest." I thought to myself as the doors opened.

I walked out letting my eyes turn brown that they once held back when I was human. I walked by everyone quickly and silently as I arrived at my room walking in. I looked up spotting a smaller body sitting on my bed eyes looking back at me. "Hello again Yurio." I walked over to him as I flipped my lamp on that sat by my bed as he looked at me. Yurio was a smaller boy, about 10, who had recently been changed. He glared at me at the nickname that was given to him as I sighed. "Yurio it's ok just calm down." I rolled my eyes knowing if given the change he would start to yell at me about calling him by the nickname. "Yuri….M-My mouth hurts again." He pouted as I looked at him. "Alright let me change and we'll go." I got up as I went over to change into a pair of sweat pants and a red t-shirt. Yurio never goes out to feed unless I go with him. Most of the older vampires tend to hunt on the younger weaker ones. I had made a promise to the smaller male that any time he'd go out and feed I'd go with to watch out for him.

Once changed I went over holding a hand out to the other male as he took it standing up. I walked over to the window he had come in as I nodded jumping down landing on the ground. He followed me nearly tripping in the process. "Don't start running once you've landed take a few second breather then start moving." He nodded as we headed to the forest. "I need to find something that will keep me over until after the final was over. But what something that people won't find weird." I thought to myself as I followed the small blonde in front of me as he attacked a small animal. I smiled watching him and sighed softly. Animal blood doesn't usually help clear our thrust for blood but helps us keep in control. If we go to long without drinking it causes us to snap and go insane. I've seen many great people get killed for not taking what they've needed. One was a good friend of mine, but that's a different story for later.

Looking over I noticed Yurio leaning against a tree yawning. I laughed softly walking over picking him up as we started to go back to the hotel. "We need to rest before we compete Yurio. Come on." Yurio nodded tiredly as I jumped back into the hotel room laying him on the spare bed. By this point I was glad that they allowed us to share a room.

The following day when I woke up, Yurio was already in the kitchen making breakfast. I walked over to him and smiled softly ruffling his hair before going to change into the outfit I wore for my short program yawning. I looked in the mirror my red eyes slowly changing to a soft brown as I started the shower. I simply undressed stepping in. Closing my eyes, I let the warm water run down my back humming softly.

When I got out I noticed the silver and black outfit laying on the counter. I picked it up slipping on the black pants that had what appeared to be bite marks and fangs along the sides of them. The shirt on the other hand was a black dress shirt that I had ripped and managed to get silver under it with red appearing to drip from it. For this show I had decided to go with a theme of haunt and horror. For the short program, I had decided to go with idea of living in fear of losing sanity over anything. That's where I got the idea of black and silver. The black representing the darkness and not knowing what could happen next, the silver showing that there is a light in the dark no matter how small also that the monsters you fear the most are yourself.

When I walked out of the bathroom, yurio had finished placing breakfast on the table as he smiled. "Good luck today!" I laughed and smiled. "Thanks Yurio." I started to eat smiling as he did the same. I had a feeling this years Grand Prix is going to be different considering Viktor is competing. I continued to eat now in a deep thought.

After a while I stood up grabbing my jacket I wore for training heading to the rink, it was almost time for them to allow us to practice. I was mainly going down to find out what all Viktor had in store. I didn't get to see him compete during the Prelims so this would be the best way to find out. When I walked inside I was greeted right away with the warmth of the rink and the bodies that would soon be coming to watch. I walked over to the rink noticing a silver haired male on the ice as I leaned against the side of the rink quietly.

"So this is what you have in store for today." I thought as I watched him thinking. "This will be a close match this year. Either a few points different or an matched score. I'll have to find a way to inprove the program before I go out on the ice." I stood up as I slipped the guards off my skates setting them on the side of the rink skating around the edge of it. Usually my warm ups are basic skates around the rink with a few jumps here and there.

Before I knew it all of us where exiting off the ice as I went over leaning against the railing noticing my coach had appeared. "You're here early." I laughed and nodded softly as I looked up. "Do you know what order it goes in?" He looked at me and nodded. "You're last and right before you in Viktor." I nodded again watching the ice. This indeed is going to be an interesting Grand Prix final.


End file.
